Origami Girl
by amelia12396
Summary: OCxGAARA I suck at summarys so im not doing one but please read. I dont think its that bad.
1. Chapter 1

info-  
Name-Amaya Sasiro  
looks-dark brown hair and bright green eyes  
lives-in the hidden village in the leave  
power-origami, her justu lets her prosest the spirt of what ever she makes. She has a spirit in her, this spirit lets her countrol anything that lived or is animals plants and water(water doesnt live but the spirit is a dragon and dragons in china are the masters of water and Heaven)She cant get hurt water protects her like it does with gaara and his sand.  
life story-her past was lonely but she found people who would except her. She spends must of her time with Might Guy's team, Neji, Tenten, and Lee but shes on team seven because it was an oddnumber. Easygoing and caring to hide her lonelyness and past huants her every night to the point she stopped parents died fighting the nine taided doesnt blame naruto for anything. She doesnt know her parents since she was a day old.  
Please read the next one. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

D_ear Amaya, if you get this note Im sorry i couldnt be there for you when enter the sorry I couldnt see you grow. Im sorry for all that we could do but didnt.I hope in your life you will have friends and people you trust. Dont be afraid just be will all ways bewith you so be good. We will miss you our sweet inocent daughter, I promiss to see you again but for now good bye.  
your love parents,  
Momiji and Yuji Soyira  
_I read it over and over, this isone of the things that comfort me the most.I never saw them picture and person all there belongs were gone since the nine tail fox burned it.I am left, the only Soyira keki genke runs though my the last of this royal family. I might have royal blood but I dont feel like royalty, never did.I was neglected by most fear me. The only personwho looked at me was Kakashi. He took mein and gave me a home. This will be my first morning going to the academy. Im scared what will the people think of me_.I think people will learn from you. Show them what you can do_.Good idea but maybe they will think Im a freak_.Why would theyeveryones a freak when you think about it_.but kagehime ima big freak when you put it that way_.Miss your true friends wont care if Im with you if they do there not your true but then know one will be my friend.  
Amaya time to go!!  
Yes Kakashi!!  
I ran out the door hoping I wont be late on my first day!!  
I hope you like tis one. PLEASE RATE!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya pov

you were still running to the school, away fron naruto.

Amaya-kiba stop!!!!

kiba-he could of hurt you, he is a monster.

amaya-then im a monster too.

you were crying could believe kiba would do that. he was your first friend and now he thinks your a seeing you cry tryed to make it better.

kiba-no your not, he is, i didnt mean you. he killed lots a people here. no one likes him.

amaya-but i do, he is nice, and he is my friend so if i cant be friends with both of you then i pick naruto. He needs me more than you do.

after kiba heard you say that you stopped, making you hit your head on his liking up with hopful eyes that you can all be friends. when kiba turn around he was crying. he let go of your hand.

kiba-i need you, amaya, i need you more, your my first friend, you promise we will be friends forever, dont you want to keep that promise, dont you want us to still be friends?

amaya-i do but naruto needs me more, kiba are you willing to be narutos friend too?

kiba-no, he is a MONSTER. why dont you get that.

amaya-hes just like me. he has something in side of him too. just like me.

kiba-then your a monster too.

kiba run off to the crowd in front off the school, not looking back. leaving you there alone, your first friend thinks your a monster, the person you came to when you were lonely, in need of a friend, the person he took his dog to to heal. evrything about him was sweet, gental, perfect, and he hated you. naruto tapped you.

naruto-im sorry you no you didnt have to do that. you really like him. im sorry i am a monster.

naruto starts to cry.

amaya-your not a monster. your a human blessed with a powerful spirit, that gives you power beyond any normal human. you shold be happy.

naruto-you think so?

amaya-yes, one day will be hokage.

naruto-hokage? that will be my goal, to become is your dream, amaya?

amaya-i dont know, mabye to travel the world.

naruto-then you can be my ambitioner, when im hokage.

amaya- thats sounds like fun


	4. Chapter 4

amaya pov

amaya-come on naruto, its time to go.

naruto-ok

run to the school now, seeing kiba, he gave you a hateful glare.  
naruto saw this to.

naruto-sorry, i didnt mean to make him hate you.

amaya-its ok, you just should me the true him, for that i am happy.

naruto-you dont look to happy.

amaya-i guess im still upset but not that get in the way, this is are first day of school, we should be happy.

naruto-yah i guess.

at the school

kiba-look theres the monsters!

kiba pointed at you and naruto, everyone stare, the parents quickly  
pulled there child/children out of the way, like there were afraid of you.

amaya-just ignore him naruto, hes just jelouse.

kiba-im not jelouse, why would i be jelouse of you, you have monsters inside of you.

amaya-because we are stonger than you, smarter, too.

kiba-yah right, you want a go amaya.

amaya-i love to kiba, just dont cry when you get your ass kicked.

kiba-dont you mean your ass kicked?

amaya-very funny, enough talking already lets fight!!!!

kiba-ninja art of beast mimicry! shikyaku no jutsu! down on all four technique.

kiba got on all his hands aned feet like a dog. he rammed into you in a fast!

naruto pov

amaya just went down, this kiba guy is fast. i hope shes ok.

amaya-ninja art of the drought!!!

kiba started to get all winkly, like a prun.

kiba-what are you doing!!!!!!!!

amaya-you are now dehidating from the lack of water, give up?

kiba passes out.

amaya-i take that as a dont mess around with me or else you will die.

the bell rings, time to go in.

amaya-come on naruto, its time to go in.

naruto-yes comin, amaya did you kill him?

amaya-no but i wish i had.


	5. Chapter 5

kibas pov

you woke up in the hospital, your memories come back to the good times and the bad.(flash back) Amaya was so nice and sweet. i met her when akumura ran of to chase after a squirrel. she found him at the front of her door step. akumura got bitten by the squirrel, limping he, walked to the close house he started to bark till she open the door. with kind, gental eyes she healed him with nothing but water, then started to look for his owner, noing that he/she must be worried. she went door to door, asking people if they own or new who ownerd the dog. no one new till she came to are door. she been out for an hour walkingand it was raining. when i answered the door i saw the most beautiful thing in my life, dark brown hair down to her waist and bright lively green eyes. she was shaking before she could speak and after i was out of the dase i grabed the dog out of her hands.

kiba-thanks, whats your name i never saw you around.

her name is amaya, night rain, her voice was soft and gentil. she also looked scared, losted, too.

kiba-do you want to come in?

she shook her head yes. i stepped back letting her though, she stepped inside.

kiba-mom, sis i found akumura!!!!!

my mom and sister came down the stairs.

kibas sister-who is she?

kiba-shes the one who found akumura so dont be rude.

kibas sister-whatever

kiba-would like something to eat amaya?

i like saying her name its so soft and gentil.

amaya-no thank you. i have to though, bye.

she head out the door looked around for her started to get doesnt know the way home.

kiba-i can walk you home if you want?

amaya-yes that would be nice thank you.

kiba-so wear do you live?

amaya-with kakashi.

kiba-what street?

amaya-i dont know, sorry.

kiba-its ok akumura can track your scent.

amaya-maybe you should put a lesh on him this time.

kiba-good idea.

akumura was tracking the scent. i hope leading us to her house. i forgot to tell her that akumura was still in training but she look so desperate. As we walk she looked staight ahead.

kiba-why dont you know you address?

amaya-i never left home before. kakashi is very over protictive of me so i wasnt aloud out of the house.

kiba-why werent you aloud out of the house?

amaya-im dangerous.

kiba-how? you dont look dangerous.

amaya-i have a spirit in me named kagehime.

amaya was looking down tears started to fall, she was crying and shaking.

amaya-so bye.

she ran off.

(month later)

I saw her a month later at my door. she didnt change at all, well you cant change alot in a month, can you? well she still looked beautiful as ever. this time i new she was the won for me.

(end of flash back)

i laugh at myself, that i used to like her, i used to remember that memory as the best time of my life, now i look at it as a nightmare that came true. i still like her though even if she almost killed me, i still like her. i dont know why maybe i should of given him a chance, i would still be friends with amaya, and this would naver have happen. but no one likes him, i would be alone with no one there for me, but then i would be friend with amaya and she would be with me like all of those years ive seen her, she came to me when she happy, sad, mad, lonely in need of a friend, we told are deepest secrets. we were never seen with out each other she was me life. I guess im im love.

I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Amayas pov

naruto still felt bad about the kiba thing, he keeps saying sorry to me about every minute, its getting anoying, but hes trying to make me feel better. i still feel sad, maybe even mad, kiba was my first friend, i still cant believe that he hated me deep inside. well, at least i know who my real friend is. no one talks to me much, so my only friend is naruto. i got in trouble about the fight, but his mother and sister understood we i was mad, so they didnt get mad at me that much, i think they were mad at kiba mostly. kiba will be coming out of the hospitle soon.

naruto-hey amaya, are you ok? you were like sleep walking but you were awake?

amaya-im fine naruto sorry.

naruto-you shouldnt be sorry, i should, im realy am sorry, amaya.

amaya-you dont need to say that naruto it was my choice.

naruto-i know but still

amaya-no butts can we stop talking about it, please?

naruto-ok

we walk quitely to school, together now everyday we have school, on weekends we would play at the playground and go to the ramen shop. i think naruto should be a chief instead of hokage, but im not going to tell him that, he might get mad. ramen is very good he gets the large when i get the small, but he still mange to eat it faster than me, he says because im slow, but i think its because hes fast.

now at school

iruka-please sit down!

everyone sits down.

iruka-now we are going to talk about taijustu, now taijustu....

amaya-hey naruto are we going to the ramen shop later?

iruka-amaya stop talking! as i wad saying everyone can learn  
taijustu it doesnt contain any charka, it goes be pure stength....

naruto-ok, but your paying ok?

amaya-but i paid for the last one.

naruto- please amaya, i dont get money till next week, please, i will pay back.

amaya-fine but you own me.

naruto-yah ok.

iruka-naruto amaya!! out!! out!!

naruto and i get up and go to the door with iruka following us.

(out in the hall)

iruka-now both of you, if you dont know this stuff then you wont become chunini, got it, so go back and dont talk.

naruto-fine

amaya-whatever

during school you see hinata loooking at naruto all the time. she sits on the far end of the row. i dont know much about, she is very shy, and doesnt talk much. i guess i can get to know her better if she like naruto, she seems nice but to shy and besides i need domeone to help me out with the paying, naruto always get a large ramen bowl and i dont get that much money to spend.

(after school)

amaya-hey naruto, im going to talk to hinata for a sec, could you  
wait for me?

naruto-fine but dont take to long, im hungry.

amaya-whatever

i run up to hinata, who was starting to walk home.

amaya-hey hinata, can i talk to you for a sec?

hinata-oookkk, wwwhhhhaat doo yyyou waantt?

amaya-you dont have to be so scared, im not going to hurt you.

hinata-ok, so?

amaya-do you like naruto?

hinata blushes and turns around, not facing you.

hinata-yes does he know?

amaya-no, so do you want to be my friend?

hinata-ok

amaya-come to the ramen shop with me and naruto

hinata-ok but what do i do?

amaya-just be yourself.

(after ramen shop)

we had to cut it short, hinata wasnt eating and looked like she was going to faint almost everytime naruto looked at her. luckly naruto didnt say much to her, i dont want to know what would happen. im walking with hinata to her house, since naruto house is on the other side of town.

amaya-hinata why didnt you talk to naruto?

hinata-i dont know

amaya-is that your house it huge!!!!

hinata-thanks, but im not the only one who lives there.

amaya-oh

we walk to the door when someone opened the door.

?-hinata where were you!!

hinata-sorry neji

neji-whatever, who is the girl?

hinata-amaya

amaya-hi who are you?

neji-im hinatas cousin, i live here what do you want?

amaya-i was walking with hinata to hwere house

neji-this is her house, so bye, now live

amaya-fine, bye hinata, good luck with him.


	7. Chapter 7

neji pov

She is so hot, perfect. I hope i get to see her started to walk to your room, all you are thinking about is amaya. amaya is a perfect name for her, night rain, perfect.

neji-hinata, do you know when your seeing her again.

hinata-yah, tomorrow we are going to the ramen shop, and then going over her house, why?

neji-no reason

i cant wait to go.

Amaya pov

he is so rude!!! that guy should know his manners!!! well i hope i dont see him again untill his attude is straight!!!

amaya-hi kakashi, how was your day?

kakashi-fine, yours?

amaya-ok, so what are we eating?

kakashi-um, i dont know

amaya-ok, can i have ramen

kakashi-fine

(next day)

amaya-bye kakashi!!

kakashi-bye, dont get in trouble

today is going to be the worst day ever!!! kiba is going to school!!!  
why me. hy does he have to sit next to me and even worst, in between me and naruto.

amaya-hi, naruto

naruto-hi, why so mad?

amaya-kibas coming back

naruto-oh, so

amaya-he is sitting in between us

naruto-that is bad, maybe if we get there fast we can talk to iruka-  
sensai

amaya-yah

you and naruto run the rest the way there.

amaya-iruka-sensai, please can i sit with naruto and not kiba, you  
have to!!!!

iruka-why, amaya you dont pay any atention in class when naruto is next to you. be happy you not on the other sides of the room amaya, you should learn how to interact with other people

amaya-but iruka-sensai, i do, hinatas my friend too

iruka-sorry amaya, you will just have to live with it.

you walk out of the room in defeat.

amaya-naruto,he wont lesson, he said i have to live with it, how can if everyone thinks you are monsters.

naruto-dont worry, will see each other in free time and stuff

amaya-ok

iruka-come in class

kiba walked over to his seat not knowing who sits in between him. you walk over and take your seat next to him.

kiba-dont sit near me monster.

amaya-do you want to go to teh hospital again or not, so shut up!!!

kiba-monster

amaya-shut up!!!! bitch

iruka-amaya, kiba out in the hall now!!!!

you and kiba walk out. you tripped him making him land on iruka.  
many giggles could be heard.

iruka-kiba-what did you call her!!!!

kiba-monster, its not like im lieing am i iruka-sensai

iruka-yes you are, amaya is no different between me and you.

kiba-i didnt know the monster was a boy!!!

the class over heard, giggleing.

amaya-i am not kiba, and i dont come from some low life clan.

kiba-if my clan is so bad then why are they still here, and your clan,  
wait isnt your clan gone? i thought they were killed bye some sand  
ninja, right iruka-sensai?

amaya-you suck, you bastard!!!!

you ran toward the door, crying. in the backround you could here iruka's lecturing kiba, but you know that nothing will happen it never does.

naruto pov

you heard everything, then you heard the door slam shut. maybe kiba ran home like a baby. the open but amaya wasnt there, no one seems to be worried eather. you rase your hand but iruka just look at it them call some one else.

naruto-iruka-sensai where is amaya?

iruka-shes at home, she wasnt feeling well.

you heard kiba say yah right under his breath.

naruto-what happen?

iruka-did i call on you?

naruto-no

iruka-then dont speak out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

amaya pov

amaya- im moving to suna.

naruto-what you cant move, why r u moving cause of kiba? that jerk how could he do that!!!!!!

amaya-its because of his clan they talked to the hokage and he thinks it a good idea that i leave.

naruto-but who will take you in, what will you do, you cant leave

amaya-i dont have a choice, im leaving tomorrow

hinata-so soon but you will have to get passport and pack and other stuff

amaya-its already taken care of

neji-what so your leaving for good

amaya-yes

naruto-wow neji where have you been

amaya-im sorry but kakashi wants me to back now, sorry bye and tell kiba bye too.

i waved back this might as well be the last thing time i will ever see them again.

naruto-

i cant let this happen, she cant leave. why does she have to leave it wasnt her fault. kiba pushed her into doing it.

naruto-bye hinata bye neji sorry to have to catch it short

hinata-we understand

i run back to kiba's clan. how could he let them do that. does he even now that she is leaving. how can he be so heartless.

neji pov-

what but she cant leave im just getting to no her. there has to be than that. what is naruto going to do. he cant stop the hokage. or try to talk him out of it. the hokage wont let him visit her in suna. amaya said she doesnt even no who will take her in.

neji-hinata time to go home

hinata-yes neji

amaya pov-

amaya-hi kakashi

kakashi-we are going to meet the hokage now. something came up. you are to leave now. the kazekage was nice enough to take you in.

amaya-yes kakashi

kakashi-the people who will take you to suna are the kazekage's three children about your age their names are kankaro, termari and gaara.

amaya-yes kakashi

kakashi-try to look happy or anthing but sad. now come on lets go

were at the gate. the people from suna are not here yet. but there coming soon. the hokage gave me a new name, yuna sakuno, that i will use from now on. im not aloud to make contact with anyone from here and the same for them. The sand ninja no me as that name. im to forget everything that happened here to start a new life.

i look back searching for naruto to apear that goofy smile pulling me to the ramen shop. but no sign of him anywhere.

hokage-there here (points to each one) thats kankaro, termari and gaara

amaya-hello

sand sibs-hello yuna

i flinch at that name. i hate it.

termari-time to go


	9. Chapter 9

naruto pov-

i kept bang in on the door he has to open up.

naruto-kiba open up i no you hate but please its about amaya. kiba

kiba-what do u want monster

naruto-your stupid clan made amaya move to suna!!

kiba-what no we didnt and my clan isnt stupid

naruto-whatever i guess i just wanted to tell and amaya told me to  
tell you bye

kiba-like i care

he shut the door. how could he do this. it was his fault. amaya gone.

i leave with a down heart poor amaya.

kiba pov-

shes gone i never thought she would never leave. amaya i love you i need you.

kiba-mom did you talk to the hokage?

mom-yes that girl almost killed you thank god that hokage is sending her all the way to suna.

kiba- so shes gone.

mom-yes isnt that wonderful now i can finally stop worrying about you going to school with her.

kiba-oh ok, im going to take a walk

mom-ok

i start to run have to see her one last ime tell her im sorry that i was just stupid to tell she has to stay that i love her.

i get to her house. she doesnt look like shes home. the light isnt on im her room. i knock on the door no anwser. i jump on the roof like i used to do when its night. we would stay up all night talking about stuff.

she isnt there. maybe shes at the ramen shop with that thing. why amaya did you have to go to him i need you too, i need you more.

shes not there eather. where is she?

kiba-AMAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

people look at me like a loony but i dont care. amaya i need to see her.

amaya pov-

i heard my name in the distance. kiba could that be you? no it couldnt be he hates me.

kankaro-come on its a three day trip back home.

amaya-ok sorry

we walk the long jorney to what they call home but i call hell.


	10. Chapter 10

naruto pov-

i kept bang in on the door he has to open up.

naruto-kiba open up i no you hate but please its about amaya. kiba

kiba-what do u want monster

naruto-your stupid clan made amaya move to suna!!

kiba-what no we didnt and my clan isnt stupid

naruto-whatever i guess i just wanted to tell and amaya told me to tell you bye

kiba-like i care

he shut the door. how could he do this. it was his fault. amaya gone.

i leave with a down heart poor amaya.

kiba pov-

shes gone i never thought she would never leave. amaya i love you i need you.

kiba-mom did you talk to the hokage?

mom-yes that girl almost killed you thank god that hokage is sending her all the way to suna.

kiba- so shes gone.

mom-yes isnt that wonderful now i can finally stop worrying about you going to school with her.

kiba-oh ok, im going to take a walk

mom-ok

i start to run have to see her one last ime tell her im sorry that i was just stupid to tell she has to stay that i love her.

i get to her house. she doesnt look like shes home. the light isnt on im her room. i knock on the door no anwser. i jump on the roof like i used to do when its night. we would stay up all night talking about stuff.

she isnt there. maybe shes at the ramen shop with that thing. why amaya did you have to go to him i need you too, i need you more.

shes not there eather. where is she?

kiba-AMAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

people look at me like a loony but i dont care. amaya i need to see her.

amaya pov-

i heard my name in the distance. kiba could that be you? no it couldnt be he hates me.

kankaro-come on its a three day trip back home.

amaya-ok sorry

we walk the long jorney to what they call home but i call hell.


	11. Chapter 11

amaya pov (yuna)

its been one day since i left home, i dont talk to the sand sibles alot. i miss home to much. they tell me about suna. it doesnt sound bad. maybe alittle to dry for me and not enough plant life. im in a cave, we are whating for a storm to stop. they say storms can last for hours even days. food is running low and so is water. i miss naruto so much. wish i could have more time with him. i wonder what hes doing right now. i wonder what kiba is doing to. i wish we could have been friends again but now that dream is crushed. i am to stay in suna for the rest of my life. they made me change countries names schools life. for what i no of no reason.

termari-time to eat.

yuna-its ok im not hungry

termari-you have to eat. if not you will get sick and we have to take to suna in perfect condiction or we fail are mission.

yuna-oh so im just part of a mission.

termari-i ...

kankaro-yuna she dont mean to say it that way its just that you need to eat.

yuna-i said im not hungry!! leave me alone!!

gaara-if you do not eat it proves that you are a waste of time and should be left here to die

yuna-fine kill me leave me here, i dont care anymore. i dont care

gaara-as you wish

gaara got up looked at me as sand started to come out of the goard on his back. the sand started torword me circling and wrapping it around my body.

im going to die. thats all i could think of. but for some reason im calm and ok with dieing. i died when i left konoha.

gaara brought out his hand opened it. the sand titened around me.

termari-gaara!!!!!!!! stop you no you can kill her please stop!

gaara looked at termari. brought his hand close torword her. more sand started to come out torword termair this time.

kankaro-stop gaara remember the mission.

gaara brought down his hand. the sand went back into the goard. the cork went back on it. he sat down.

gaara-eat

i did, was he going to kill his sister. what messed up person would do that.

gaara pov

the girl wanted to die. i could have killed her yet i didnt. the girl started to eat. i dont like her but i saw lonely she looked ever since she been here. just like me lonely. I wonder what happened in her life that would want her to me to do that.

she walked over to u.

yuna-i finish r u happy now

she walked away, giving termari the empty bowl then went back to the opening of the cave.

yuna pov-

i wonder when we leave i dont want to stay here. As soon as i get there i will run away. they cant and wont keep me there forever. They think they can take away everything but im not lettign them. I will fight for my rights and i will see naruto again even if i become i rouge ninja.


	12. Chapter 12

yuna pov

The storm stopped. We have about two more hours to go. I havent talked to them since then and im not going to start now. They dont even really talk to eachother and they r surpose to be siblings, yah right.

after awhile we get there as soon as we enter the people started to give us dirty looks and go back to there house.

yuna-what there problem

termari-nothing

yuna-im not stupid, tell me

they look at eachother, gaara gave a nod.

termari-um, its about gaara, the vilage doesnt like him cause he has something in side him.

yuna-oh, like me

termari-what do you mean

yuna-i have something in side me too, so are they going to fear me too?

termari-when they fine out

yuna-thats cool with me

i walk ahead of them, gaara has something inside him too, weird.

we walk to the center. The huge building was where i was staying for now.


End file.
